British Museum
The British Museum is a public institution which is dedicated to the preservation and display of human history, art and culture. Fictional History Early History After the defeat of the French forces under Napoléon Bonaparte at the Battle of the Nile in 1801, the Egyptian antiquities Bonaparte had collected were confiscated by the British army and presented to the British Museum. Among the artefacts was the Basin of Monutuemhat, which had been incorrectly identified by Bonaparte and his troops, and was in fact the Basin of Rameses II. Evidently not as interested in the Basin as they were in other antiquities such as the Rosetta Stone, the Museum did not investigate it much further, and it was set on display under its wrong name. After the British took one of the basalt moai from Easter Island in 1868, the large statue was set on display in the British Museum. The people of Easter Island demanded that the Britsh government and museum return the statue, to no avail. After the moai was relocated to the museum's food court many years later, the outraged Easter Islanders reignited their pleas to have the moai returned. The Five Greatest Warriors During the Coalition of Minnows period of research before the placing of the third Pillar, Alby Calvin began wondering why so many artefacts that Bonaparte and the French had discovered were on display in the British Museum. In the course of his follow-up research, Alby came across a photo of the Basin of Monutuemhat, and spied a inscription written in Thoth on its flank. After having Lily West translate it, Alby learned that it read "the cleansing basin", and realised that the British Museum was unknowingly in possession of the final Sacred Stone. As a result, Pooh Bear, Stretch, Julius and Lachlan Adamson were dispatched to steal the Basin from the Museum. Pooh Bear entered and toured the Museum, knowing that security would be watching him out of the concern that he could be a potential terrorist, simply because of his Arabian heritage. As Julius and Lachlan dressed themselves in gardeners coveralls, Pooh Bear stopped in the museum's food-court and acted suspiciously to increase security's suspicion off him. After making a fake phone call, Pooh Bear left his backpack with a beeping Nintendo DS behind while he went to the bathroom. The suspicious security staff investigated the lone backpack and were alarmed to hear the beeping, and initiated an evacuation before grabbing Pooh Bear. In the commotion caused by the departing tourists, the twins retrieved the Basin from its display and covered it with wet moss to make it appear like a fountain display piece in need of cleaning, before proceeding to leave in the crowd. When the bomb squad called in to the museum discovered the beeping in Pooh Bear's backpack was caused by the Nintendo, Pooh Bear was apologised to for the misunderstanding and, not realising they had been robbed, the museum sent him on his way and reopened. It wasn't until much later that they discovered the missing Basin. Notable Displays Basalt Moai of Easter Island . The Basin of Monutuemhat . The Rosetta Stone . Trivia . Category:Locations Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:Museums